One of the biggest problems with portable computing devices (such as a laptop computer or a tablet) is the lack of available storage space, or hard drive capacity. This is especially true for laptops, or tablets, where the computing devices are either not configured, or do not have the capacity, to increase the size of the hard drive or to add additional hard drives due to enclosure size or access. One solution to this problem is to attach an auxiliary hard drive to the laptop or tablet, where the auxiliary hard drive plugs into the computing device via an external connection, such as a USB connection. Unfortunately however, current methods for associating these auxiliary hard drives with laptops or tablets involve carrying around the auxiliary hard drive along with its connector cables, which requires attaching the hard drive to the laptop with the connector cable every time the user uses the laptop, or tablet. This is undesirable because it requires an external carrier, which may be substantially sized, and an inconvenient setup configuration, such as a surface to support the auxiliary hard drive.